


Экстренный контакт

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я – помощник шерифа Хейл. Что у вас случилось, сэр?</p><p>Боже. Черт. Конечно, только Стайлз мог позвонить отцу насчет долбанной младенческой опрелости и попасть на самого горячего помощника шерифа во всем участке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экстренный контакт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emergency Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266581) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



> От автора: по заявке cheeseisnotafruit – Стайлз сидит с ребенком Скотта и звонит шерифу, так как тот знает средство от опрелостей, но трубку поднимает помощник шерифа Хейл, и Стайлз вынужден обосновывать свой звонок в полицию.

– Управление шерифа округа Бикон, – отчеканил угрюмый голос.

Стайлз замер и удивленно посмотрел на телефон, все еще покачивая Ханну на своем бедре. Это… определенно был не его отец. Блядь. Он, должно быть, случайно набрал номер участка вместо личной линии отца. _Снова_.

– Э-э-э… привет! – запинаясь, поздоровался Стайлз.

Последовала многозначительная пауза, прежде чем голос на другом конце произнес:

– Здравствуйте!

– Вы можете соединить меня с шерифом Стилински? – попытался Стайлз. Он не смог мгновенно узнать этот голос, но, скорее всего, он пересекался в участке с его владельцем, по крайней мере, хоть раз.

– Что-то экстренное? – после следующей паузы поинтересовался голос.

 _Да_ , хотел сказать Стайлз, но он был все-таки не до конца уверен в том, можно ли считать экстренным вызовом крайнюю необходимость разговора с отцом о средствах от младенческой опрелости. Высыпания Ханы не выглядели слишком плохо, но Скотт все равно названил ему каждые полчаса, просил проверить, а также кидал далекие от деликатности простодушные фразы, что его мама говорила, какой из шерифа более толковый помощник.

– В какой-то степени… – уклончиво ответил Стайлз. – Э-э-э, а как вас зовут?

Шумный выдох в трубке прозвучал так, словно парень на том конце окончательно потерял терпение, о чем свидетельствовал и _грубый_ тон:

– Я – помощник шерифа Хейл. Что у вас случилось, сэр?

Боже. Черт. Конечно, только Стайлз мог позвонить отцу насчет долбанной младенческой опрелости и попасть на самого горячего помощника шерифа во всем участке. Да, вероятно, на самого сексуально привлекательного чувака, живущего в Бикон Хиллс, или даже, вообще, в целом мире.

Стайлз ни за что на свете теперь не мог признаться, почему он позвонил. Невозможно быть сексуальным и говорить об опрелостях. Этого просто не могло произойти.

Ханна выбрала как раз этот момент, чтобы начать капризничать, так что Стайлз, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, потянулся к кроватке за ее любимым жирафом и закружил игрушку перед ее лицом, прежде чем она смогла окончательно расплакаться.

– Это там ребенок? – спросил Дерек, в голосе которого послышалась тревога и подозрительность.

Стайлз закатил глаза, четко представляя, как раздраженно сейчас приподнимаются брови Дерека.

– Да, это ребенок. Расслабься, я не звоню по поводу выкупа или чего–то подобного.

Стайлз поежился, лишь только осознав, что именно он ляпнул, но не успел и раскрыть рта, чтобы все прояснить, как помощник шерифа резко выпалил:

– Как ты сказал тебя зовут?

– Стайлз! – пискнул Стайлз. – Я – Стайлз! Стайлз Стилински! И я… клянусь, что я не похититель и не вымогатель. Я просто хочу поговорить с отцом. И мы с тобой даже прежде виделись, я не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но это было на пикнике всех работников полиции. Ты еще посмотрел на меня, так как я уронил хот-дог на твои туфли, – он в панике посмотрел на Ханну, пытаясь ей телепатически передать, чтобы она помогла ему заткнуться – зачем он вообще стал рассказывать историю с хот-догом? Это была самая смущающая ситуация за все двадцать два года его жизни – но она просто ангельски моргала и спокойно слюнявила хвост жирафа.

– Гм, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз выпалил. – У меня опрелости! – и после чего захотел немедленно себя пристрелить.

Тягучая, страшная и убийственная тишина давила на Стайлза, который ничего не мог поделать и стоял в полнейшем ужасе.

– Моя мама использовала овсяную муку, – неожиданно заговорил Дерек, а затем в трубке что-то щелкнуло, и шериф ответил на звонок.

***

– Управление шерифа округа Бикон.

Стайлз всерьез задумался, не бросить ли ему трубку, но с каждой секундой вино все больше и больше впитывалось в ковер, так что у него не осталось другого выбора:

– Ты случайно не знаешь, как избавиться от красных пятен на ковре?

– Прости? – спросил Дерек, в тоне которого сквозило явное замешательство.

– Пятна? Ковер? У меня будут большие проблемы, если я их не выведу…. Ты можешь соединить меня с шерифом?

Дерек замолчал, и Стайлз застонал, хлопнув себя по лбу.

– Блин, блин… Это снова Стайлз. Сын шерифа, если ты помнишь. Я все еще не уверен, что ты знаешь, кто я такой, но я точно махнул тебе рукой, когда был в последний раз в участке и ты еще глянул на меня…

– Я тебя помню, – перебил его Дерек ровным голосом.

– … И я точно не пытаюсь вывести пятна крови, я просто залил вином абсолютно всё и …

– Попробуй оттереть смесью соды и соли, – произнес Дерек гораздо мягче, но все еще внушительным голосом. Блядь. Этим его полицейским голосом, таким «я беру под свой контроль ситуацию» голосом. Но у Стайлза не было времени, чтобы толком его оценить, так как он уже ползал по всей комнате в поисках упавшей бутылки.

Когда Стайлз вернулся к телефону, Дерек уже соединил его с отцом.

***

– Управление шерифа округа Бикон.

Да, господи боже, _черт тебя раздери_.

В трубке повисла такая тишина, что сердце Стайлза ухнуло вниз и стало биться где-то в животе.

– Вот, дерьмо. Я это вслух сказал? – жалобно простонал он.

– Стайлз? – осторожно спросил Дерек.

И даже внезапный прилив радости, который ощутил Стайлз от того, что Дерек узнал его по голосу, не смог затмить его жалкое состояния.

– Чувак, я _очень_ извиняюсь. Наверно, я должен вообще удалить номер участка из своей телефонной книжки.

– Снова хочешь поговорить с отцом? – спросил Дерек.

– Ага, – ответил Стайлз, запуская руку себе в волосы. – Он забыл мне оставить номер поставщика травы.

– Поставщика травы, – повторил Дерек.

– Ага, ну, ты знаешь. Того, кто поставляет траву тем, у кого ее нет, – Стайлз печально вздохнул и посмотрел в окно на свой пустынный задний двор. – Мне нужно несколько мешков. Или, может, несколько больших пластов. Трава будет расти ровными пластами?

– Эээ… – растерялся Дерек. – Твой _отец_ … 

– О, _господи_ , – перебил его Стайлз, открыв рот. – Я вовсе не имел ввиду… как всё звучит… Мне всего лишь нужно восстановить задний двор, на котором нет травы.

– Ох...

– Настоящей зеленой травы! Я не собираюсь заводить марихуановую ферму или встречаться с драгдилерами. Я… Честно… Просто… Почему со мной вечно что–то происходит?

На другом конце линии установилась тишина, прерываемая лишь странными звуками, которые Стайлз поначалу не мог идентифицировать сквозь, окутавшее его с головы до ног, унижение, но затем в его голове щелкнуло. Дерек над ним смеялся.

– Ты… ты считаешь, что это всё _смешно_? – строго спросил Стайлз, и Дерек фыркнул. Стайлзу это показалось чрезвычайно странным, потому что он никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек даже улыбался. Но Стайлз был сразу на 100% уверен, что это самое прекрасное зрелище на земле. – Черт, как неловко, и я не могу поверить, что тебе смешно. 

– Ты всё проделал намеренно? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз закрыл лицо руками.

– Нет, – простонал он. – Нет, я не знаю, почему это _всегда_ со мной происходит. Клянусь, я совершенно не… не преступник.

– Я так и не думал, – ответил Дерек. – Как и не считал, что у тебя появились опрелости.

Это прозвучало так, словно Дерек пытался его подразнить, и Стайлз не мог это вынести.

– Боже, не напоминай. Не могу поверить, что я вообще такое сказал. Это явно было не самым моим лучшим моментом.

– Что может хуже случая с хот-догом? – спросил Дерек.

– Ты всё же помнишь, – вздохнул Стайлз в ответ на смешки из трубки телефона. – Ну, и ладно, подумаешь, еще один пункт в моем списке стопроцентных неловкостей.

– Я не видел ни позора, ни неловкости. Мне вообще показалось, что это было мило.

– _Мило_? – взвизгнул Стайлз, думая, что он ослышался. – Ты решил, что это было _мило_?

Дерек помедлил с ответом:

– Да. Но. Возможно, только потому, что я считаю _тебя_ милым.

– Ты считаешь меня _милым_? – повторил Стайлз еще более высоким голосом.

– Я… Ээээ… – Дерек кашлянул, прочищая горло, и Стайлз поплыл. – Да, – во время следующей неловкой паузы Стайлз судорожно пытался заставить себя что-то сказать. – И мне нравится твой голос.

– Это очень кстати, – Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. – Потому что, мне тоже нравится твой голос. Я …Я не скажу, что ты прям милашка, но ты определенно привлекательный. В смысле, страшно и грубовато привлекательный.

– Я могу быть милым, – недовольно произнес Дерек.

– У меня есть сомнения по этому поводу.

– Могу доказать.

– За ужином? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как от волнения зачастило его сердце. Он не мог поверить, что этот разговор происходил на самом деле.

– Конечно, – согласился Дерек, и Стайлз вскинул руку в кулаке вверх. – Я позвоню тебе позже, окей? С нормального телефона, звонки с которого не фиксируются и не прослушиваются.

– Ох, черт, – Стайлз начал громко смеяться. – Я совершенно об этом забыл. Тебя уволят из-за этого?

– Сомневаюсь, – нахально ответил Дерек. – Я же теперь у шерифа свой человек.

– Я должен был сразу догадаться, что ты через меня хочешь быть ближе к отцу, – притворно вздохнул Стайлз. – Со мной это постоянно происходит.

– Даже не думал, – неожиданно серьезно произнес Дерек. – Но мне, действительно, сейчас нужно идти. Я тебе позвоню.

– Да, хорошо, – сказал Стайлз. – Помощник шерифа, а пообещайте, что наденете униформу на наше свидание?

– Какого _дьявола_ тут…? – влез в разговор шериф, и Стайлз в панике сбросил вызов.


End file.
